1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin-film capacitors.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In a thin-film capacitor having a lower electrode layer, a dielectric thin film, and an upper electrode layer deposited above a substrate and being further covered with a protective film made of polyimide or the like, the lower electrode layer and the upper electrode layer are electrically connected to a terminal electrode via an opening provided above the protective film, respectively (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-78299).
The opening is formed so as to expose each surface of the lower electrode layer and the upper electrode layer. Then, a seed layer is formed in the inner surface of this opening, and furthermore, a conductive material is filled with this seed layer as a feeding layer, thus forming a terminal electrode.